Chaque rose à ses épines
by Lily All-I-Want
Summary: Pansy aime Parvati. Elle lui donnerait son âme. Mais que faire lorsque l'amour de votre vie a perdu la raison ?
1. Chapter 1

**Lorsqu'une rose éclot...**

_Je la vois, assise seule sur un banc du parc. Ses longs cheveux bruns sont détachés et volent au rythmes des bourrasques. De temps à autre, elle replace une mèche qui la dérange derrière son oreille, mais celle-ci se défait aussitôt. A sa place, ce genre de situation ma ferait rager. Mais pas elle. Elle reste calme, avec cette finesse enfantine qui la caractérise. Non, elle n'est pas idiote. Elle est d'ailleurs la personne la plus intelligente qu'il m'aie jamais été donné de rencontrer._

_A pas lent, je me dirige vers elle et m'installe sur le banc. Nos genoux se frôlent lorsque je m'assois. A mon arrivé, elle relève la tête et m'adresse un sourire éclatant._

_- Bonjour, susurre t-elle._

_Je ne peux réprimer un sourire. Elle représente la pureté que je n'aurais jamais, la fille parfaite que je me suis toujours efforcée de ne pas être. Douce ironie que d'être tombée sous son charme._

_- J'aime le vent, me confie t-elle. J'ai l'impression que lorsqu'il souffle, il me lave de mes pêchés. Qu'il les emmène au loin._

_- Tu n'a pas de pêchés, Parvati, je réponds alors que mon sourire s'agrandit._

_- Tu ne sais pas, réplique t-elle avec un sourire malicieux._

_Au creux de mon ventre, une boule se serre, comme à chaque fois qu'elle me sourit ainsi._

_- Parvati ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose. Ce n'est pas aisé de l'avouer, alors je t'en prie, ne me tourne pas le dos après que je te l'ai dit._

_Elle éclate de rire, un rire musical qui résonne dans mes oreilles._

_- Tu me fais peur, Pansy ! Ca ne peux pas être si grave !_

_Je me force à esquisser un sourire nerveux et me lance._

_- Je t'aime. Je t'aime, Parvati. Depuis toujours, peut-être. Je pourrais te lister toutes les raisons de mes sentiments, mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu souhaites les entendre._

_Je contemple mes pieds, incapable de lever les yeux vers elle et de voir le dégoût peindre son visage. _

_- J'avais besoin de te le dire, je le garde pour moi depuis trop longtemps. Je ne te demande pas de répondre à mes sentiments, mais j'aimerais qu'au moins les choses restent les mêmes entre nous. Je ne voudrais pas que cela vienne gâcher notre si belle amitié._

_J'attends quelques secondes dans le silence puis me résout à relever les yeux et à la regarder. Au lieu de voir le choc sur ses traits, comme je le redoutais, je découvre la plus belle expression de joie qu'elle ne m'ait jamais offerte._

_- Oh, Pansy ! Parvati s'exclame, alors que des larmes perlent sur ses paupières. Merci, merci ! Si tu savais comme je suis contente que tu partages mes sentiments ! Oui, Pansy, je t'aime aussi. Tu me rend si heureuse !_

_Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et, empreinte d'une grâce infinie, se penche vers moi avant de m'offrir un baiser d'une tendresse sans pareille. Je ferme les yeux et goûte ses lèvres douces et sucrées que je ne pensais pouvoir sentir qu'en rêve. Nos mains se joignent sans que notre baiser cessent, puis soudain, Parvati s'éloigne de moi, les yeux pétillants. J'aimerai la rappeler, car la caresse de ses lèvres me manque déjà._

_- Alors, cette liste ? me demande t-elle avec un clin d'oeil entendu._


	2. Chapter 2

… **Quelqu'un sera là pour arracher un pétale...**

_C'est le milieu de la nuit. Allongée à ses côté, j'attends de pouvoir entendre la respiration régulière de Parvati, m'indiquant qu'elle dort. Mais comme depuis des semaines, rien ne vient. Elle reste couchée dos à moi, le corps droit, maintenant une certaine distance entre nous. Depuis plusieurs semaines également, je n'ai plus le droit de la toucher. Aucun contact n'est permit. Elle s'éloigne vivement chaque fois que je la frôle et n'accepte de dormir dans le même lit que moi seulement car je l'en ai supplié. Je suis remplie d'amertume face à son refus de communiquer avec moi. Car désormais, elle me parle à peine. Elle ne s'adresse plus à moi et ne répond à mes question que par des monosyllabes ou des silences obstinés. J'aimerai comprendre ce que se passe. J'aimerai tenter de réparer notre couple et de revenir à ce que nous étions avant. Mais je n'ai pas le moindre idée de ce qui nous a brisé._

_- Parvati ? je chuchote dans le noir._

_Elle ne me répond pas, ce que j'aurai dû prévoir. Je hausse la voix._

_- Parvati, parle-moi. Tourne-toi et dis moi ce qui ne va pas._

_J'attends quelques secondes interminables avant qu'elle consente à se tourner vers moi. Elle évite mon regard et ses yeux fixe le drap qui nous recouvre._

_- S'il te plaît, répond-moi._

_Elle plante ses yeux dans les miens et je suis étonnée par la dureté de son regard. L'étincelle de malice que je lui connaissais si bien a laissée place à des prunelles glaciales._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? me demande t-elle sèchement._

_- Ce qui ne va pas. Pourquoi refuses-tu de m'adresser la parole ? Pourquoi refuses-tu un contact entre nous ?_

_Elle lève les yeux au ciel et assène :_

_- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler._

_Elle fait mine de se remettre dos à moi mais je l'empêche en lui tirant le bras. Elle se dégage vivement._

_- Et bien moi, j'ai envie d'en parler. J'estime que tu me dois une explication, je m'exprime avec une pointe de colère._

_Elle s'assoit rapidement sur le lit._

_- Et moi, je te dit que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ! Tu n'as pas à contrôler chacun de mes faits et gestes Pansy !_

_- Nous sommes un couple ! Tu me dois la vérité !_

_- Je ne te dois rien du tout ! Je te dit ce que j'avais envie de te dire et je garde pour moi ce que j'ai envie de garder pour moi ! _

_- Je m'inquiète pour toi, Parvati._

_- Je vais très bien ! s'écrie t-elle._

_Elle se lève et va se poster près de la fenêtre. L'imitant, je me redresse sur mes coudes._

_- Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de ma vie, à vrai dire ! continue t-elle, furieuse._

_- Nous savons toutes deux que c'est faux._

_- Tu ne sais rien du tout ! elle explose. Rien du tout ! _

_- Alors dis-moi ! je dis en me levant à mon tour et me postant en face d'elle._

_Sa colère se teinte alors d'une pointe de tristesse. _

_- Je suis un monstre, Pansy ! éclate t-elle. Un monstre !_

_Et avant de me laisser le temps de la contredire, elle me contourne et sors par la porte qu'elle claque derrière elle. Après quelque secondes d'hébétement, je me lance à sa poursuite. Mais lorsque j'atteins la porte d'entrée grande ouverte, elle a déjà été engloutie par les ténèbres._


	3. Chapter 3

… **Le laissera sûrement tomber à terre...**

_Elle est assise près du lac, dans le même parc que celui où nous nous sommes embrassées pour la première fois. Mais ce jour semble loin derrière nous désormais. Depuis la mort de sa jumelle Padma une dizaine de jours plus tôt, elle a laissé tomber pour de bon la jeune fille candide qu'elle était. Désormais, c'est ici qu'elle passe ses journées, à contempler la rive de l'autre côté dans un regard lointain et dans le silence le plus tenace._

_Je m'approche d'elle et m'assoit dans l'herbe à son côté. Elle tourne lentement la tête vers moi et me regarde sans vraiment me voir. Son regard me traverse comme si je suis un fantôme. Il n'y a plus aucune émotions sur son visage. Ses traits sont tirés par le manque de sommeil et les heures passées à pleurer sa sœur. Sa beauté se fane de jour en jour._

_- Parvati... je murmure pour ne pas l'effrayer._

_Elle détourne déjà son regard pour le replanter en face d'elle, vers cette rive qu'elle contemple des heures durant._

_- Laisse-moi t'aider, je la supplie. Laisse-moi essayer de te sauver._

_Elle garde le silence, et je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle m'ait entendue. Je retente ma chance._

_- Ouvres-toi à moi. Donne-moi la chance de te comprendre. Je veux t'aider, Parvati._

_- Tu ne comprendrais pas, répond t-elle._

_Sa voix est si faible que je dois tendre l'oreille pour la saisir. _

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?_

_- Tu ne comprendrais pas, c'est tout, croasse t-elle. Personne ne peux me comprendre._

_- Je suis sûre que si..._

_- Tu es toujours si sûre, Pansy. Jamais tu ne remets en cause que quelque chose puisse t'échapper._

_Un sourire amère se dessine sur ses lèvres._

_-Pourquoi ne pas essayer tout de même ? je réplique malgré tout._

_- C'est inutile._

_Je la sens déjà se refermer. Bientôt, ces quelques paroles ne seront plus qu'un souvenir que je chérirai. Je refuse que cela arrive._

_- Dis-moi, j'ordonne._

_Elle se relève vaillamment et me toise d'en haut._

_- Tu veux savoir ? me teste t-elle. Tu le veux vraiment ?_

_Je hoche la tête._

_- Très bien. Je suis amoureuse de Padma ! Je suis amoureuse de ma sœur jumelle qui est morte ! Ce n'est pas assez monstrueux pour toi ?_


	4. Chapter 4

… **Et quelqu'un d'autre finira par le piétiner...**

_La pluie ruisselle sur nos deux visages. Le mien bouleversé et le sien, furieux._

_- C'est pour ton bien, je répète pour ce qui me semble être la centième fois._

_- Tu l'a déjà dit, cingle t-elle._

_Je soupire et la contemple. Son corps entier, moulé dans le sari que je lui ai imposé de revêtir, est parcouru de tremblements nerveux. Ses yeux me fusillent du regard et sa mâchoire est contractée. Je ne l'ai jamais vu si en colère, et savoir que tout cela est dirigé contre moi me brise littéralement le cœur. Mais je sais que je fais ça pour elle._

_- Je suis désolée, je murmure._

_- Tu es désolée !_

_Sa personne entière respire la rage. Pourtant, elle est magnifique. Ses cheveux que j'ai brossé ce matin descendent en cascade sur ses épaules nues que je meurs d'envie d'embrasser. Il y a si longtemps que je n'ai pas sentis ses lèvres pressées contre les miennes. Sa peau brune resplendit sous les gouttes d'eau qui y sont accrochées. Quand à ses yeux, ils ont beau ne plus être aussi naïfs que lorsque je l'ai rencontré, le feu qui y brûle est irrésistible. Je tremble en pensant que tout cela était mien autrefois, et que maintenant ce corps m'est quasiment étranger. Il me semble impossible qu'il en soit désormais autrement._

_- Tu m'envoie à l'asile, Pansy ! crie t-elle. Et tu penses que tes minables excuses rendront cette décision moins déchirante ?_

_- J'ai fait ça pour toi ! je répond, les larmes dévalant mes joues._

_- Je n'aurai jamais dû te confier ce qui me détruisait !_

_- Je veux t'aider, Parvati._

_- Non, tu m'isoles ! Tu te débarrasses de moi !_

_- Ce n'est pas vrai ! je hurle. Tu sais bien que je ferais tout pour te garder auprès de moi ! Me séparer de toi est la chose la plus dure qu'il m'ait été donner de faire dans toute ma maudite vie !_

_- Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ?_

_Je baisse les yeux, plus pathétique que jamais._

_- Car je suis impuissante à te soigner._

_- Je te hais ! hurle t-elle. _

_Elle se jette sur moi et me projette à terre, avant de se mettre à califourchon sur moi et de me ruer de coups. Je n'ose pas me défendre, de peur de la blesser elle, alors je ferme les yeux et laisse ses ongles me griffer le visage jusqu'au sang. Je sens soudain que son poids s'éloigne et ouvre les paupières pour voir deux garde de l'asile la saisir sous les aisselles et l'emporter de force._

_- Je te hais ! continue t-elle. Je te hais ! Je te hais !_

_Les grilles de fer se referment derrières eux mais Parvati continue sa litanie. Le sang qui coule des griffures qu'elle m'a infligés se mêle à mes larmes et aux gouttes de pluie qui ruisselle sur mon visage. Je reste debout devant les grilles jusqu'à ce que la voix de Parvati s'évanouisse dans le lointain. Pourtant, elle résonne encore dans ma tête. Je fixe l'endroit où elle a disparut, brisée._

_- Mais moi, je t'aime..._


	5. Chapter 5

… **Tu vois cette rose ?**

_Je me dirige bien droite, vers la chaise en bois que le gardien me désigne, et m'y assoit. L'homme, quant à lui, va se poster dans un coin de la pièce, sa seringue bien visible au cas où la situation dégénérerait. J'attends de longue minutes, les coudes posés sur la table de bois qui me sépare de la seconde chaise. Enfin, après ce qui me paraît une éternité, une gardienne pousse la porte et laisse entrer Parvati avant de repartir. Son état est pire que je l'espérais. J'avais pensé que la faire soigner arrangerait les choses, mais son aspect physique a empiré. Ses cheveux tombent mollement sur ses épaules, plus ternes que jamais. Ses joues sont creuses et son visage entier paraît émacié. Son corps paraît frêle et chétif dans la tenue imposée aux malade. Mais ce qui me choque le plus sont ses yeux. Cernés de violet visible malgré sa peau sombre, ils sont la seule chose où une étincelle d'humanité brille encore. Mais quelle étincelle ! Ses yeux sont froids, sombres, mesquins. Cette Parvati là n'a plus rien à voir avec celle que j'ai connu. _

_Elle s'assoit lentement, sans m'accorder un seul regard. Comme si ma présence n'avait, au fond, que peu d'importance. Lorsqu'elle est confortablement assise, elle relève ses prunelles noires vers moi. Un sourire malicieux se dessine sur ses lèvres._

_- Tiens tiens, mais qui voilà ? susurre t-elle._

_Je déglutis mais ne réponds rien. _

_- Je t'ai connue plus bavarde, Pansy, ricane t-elle en observant négligemment ses ongles._

_- Et moi, je t'ai connue plus aimable, je rétorque._

_Elle éclate de rire à gorge déployée et je ne peux me retenir de frémir._

_- Tu as peur de moi ? murmure t-elle une fois son hilarité disparue._

_- Non... _

_Ce n'est pas un mensonge. Je n'ai aucunement peur de la Parvati que je connais mais celle-ci est une étrangère à mes yeux. Malgré tout cela, je reste éperdument amoureuse d'elle._

_- Tu mens, siffle t-elle et son souffle me caresse la peau._

_- Je ne te mens jamais, Parvati._

_- Sottises !Tu m'a menti le jour où tu m'a promis que tu m'habillais bien pour une quelconque fête. Au lieu de ça, tu m'a emmené dans cet endroit où je me détériore._

_Je sens les larmes me piquer les yeux, preuve de ma culpabilité, et me force les retenir. Elle serait trop fière de les avoir faites couler. Mais Parvati n'est pas dupe._

_- Tu te sens coupable, n'est-ce pas ? De m'avoir trahi de la sorte ? De m'avoir traîné dans ce lieu qui ne fait qu'empirer mon état ? Tu voulais me soigner, hein ? Mais que voulais-tu soigner, au juste ? Ma tristesse ?Mon amour pour Padma ? Ah, ça ne t'as pas plu, lorsque je t'ai annoncé que je l'aimais ! Soudainement, tu n'étais plus le centre de mon monde !_

_Elle s'enfonce dans son siège et me regarde fixement pour ménager son effet._

_- Mets toi bien ça dans la tête, Pansy : tu ne sera plus jamais le centre de mon monde._

_Ses yeux sont cruels et un sourire vainqueur orne ses lèvres. Oui, elle désire me faire du mal. Et elle adore cela._

_- Quoi que tu fera, je t'aimerai toujours, je réplique._

_Mes yeux à moi sont remplis de larmes mais je refuse d'abandonner. Je relève le menton pour lui prouver que je sais être forte._

_- Je n'en doute pas, répond t-elle nonchalamment, comme si notre sujet tournait autour de la pluie et du beau temps._

_Elle joue avec moi, comme un chat._

_Soudain, elle se redresse et se penche au dessus de la table. Ses lèvres cherchent les miennes et les trouvent aussitôt. Nous échangeons un baiser brûlant, destructeur, et en un sens, salvateur. Sa bouche n'a plus le goût doux et sucré qui me plaisait tant. Son nouveau goût est amère et rageur. Lentement, elle s'éloigne de moi tandis que ses cheveux me caressent le visage._

_- Ceci est le dernier baiser que je ne t'offrirai jamais, me glisse t-elle à l'oreille._

_Je la regarde, complètement déboussolée. Qu'importe la saveur de ses lèvres, j'ai juste envie, non, désespérément besoin, de les sentir contre les miennes._

_- Nous avons fini, annonce t-elle au garde._

_Elle se lève, sans un regard vers moi, et se dirige vers la porte que l'homme lui tient. Je l'observe partir avec désespoir._

_- Parvati ! je l'appelle avant qu'elle s'en aille._

_Elle se retourne vers moi, et une dernière fois, nous échangeons un regard. Ses yeux sont froids et durs. Me laisser ne lui pose aucun problème._

_- Pas un regret, articule t-elle avec morgue._

_Puis la porte se referme._


	6. Chapter 6

… **C'est celle que j'aime.**

_- Nous sommes ici pour déplorer la mort tragique de Parvati Peeja Patil..._

_La voix du prêtre indien se perds tandis que je renifle. Je ne l'écoute plus. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre les mêmes phrases sans âme que j'ai entendu à la mort de Padma. Au lieu de ça, je fixe l'eau du lac qui vient pratiquement lécher mes pieds, de la rive où je me tiens. Habituellement d'un bleu pur, elle est aujourd'hui d'une teinte presque noire qui coïncide avec la couleur sombre des nuages. Même les arbres aux couleurs éclatantes paraissent ternes._

_Un suicide. C'était la dernière chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour que mon cœur saigne encore un peu plus. Si il s'agissait d'une énième vengeance ou d'une réelle envie de quitter les vivants, je ne le saurais jamais. Elle nous a quitté sans un mot, sans un indice. Ce qui rend son décès d'autant plus dur._

_Son corps sans vie repose sur une barque de bambou, posée sur la berge. Je n'ose pas regarder dans cette direction. Pourquoi me forcer à regarder ce corps si pur qui avait fini par abriter un esprit détruit ? Je ne veux pas la contempler, vêtue de son plus beau sari rouge et violet brodés de fil d'or. Je ne veux pas voir ses yeux fermés, comme si elle dormait paisiblement. Je refuse de revoir ses splendides cheveux noirs tressées de fleurs de lys, et dont la racine a été repassé de poudre rouge. Je ne veux pas poser mes yeux sur son corps entouré d'une multitudes de fleurs posées sur sa barque._

_Je relève la tête lorsque je réalise que le prêtre à terminé son discours. A présent, un homme et une femme vêtus de leur plus beau habits se dirigent vers la barque de Parvati. Ses parents, que j'avais eu l'occasion de rencontrer au cours de plusieurs dîner en leur compagnie. Son père a le visage fermé, comme s'il refusait de laisser tomber ses larmes car il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus les arrêter ensuite. Sa mère, elle, pleure à chaude larme, un tissus appuyé sur sa bouche pour stopper ses sanglots. Je ne comprends que trop bien leur peine. En l'espace de quelques semaines, ils ont perdu leurs deux filles. Comme la mienne, leur vies sont fichues._

_Ils se postent chacun d'un côté de l'embarcation et la poussent jusqu'à l'eau. La barque flotte doucement, comme pour ne pas troubler le sommeil de son occupante. Le silence se fait tandis que chacun lui adresse des adieux silencieux. Je commence à fermer les yeux et faire de même, lorsque je réalise que cela m'est impossible. Je ne peux pas rester silencieuse lorsque j'ai encore tellement à lui dire._

_Alors je m'avance vaillamment et je m'enfonce dans l'eau, toute habillée. Je me moque que mes chaussures ou ma robe soit trempés, ou encore que toute l'assistance m'observe avec des yeux ronds. Je cours presque, alourdie par le poids de l'eau, mais dans l'éventualité désespérée que la barque s'éloigne de moi._

_Enfin je l'atteins et je l'agrippe de mes mains tremblantes. Je me force à observer le visage détendu de Parvati, plus détendu qu'elle ne l'a jamais été dans ses derniers mois. Sa beauté me transperce le cœur. Un bindi est collé sur son front mais aucun maquillage n'a touché son visage. Elle n'en a pas besoin pour être étincelante. _

_- Parvati, mon amour... je murmure, anéantie._

_Je m'arrête, m'attendant presque à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux et me réponde. Sauf qu'elle ne peut pas. Elle est morte._

_- Il y a tellement de choses qu'on aurait pu réparer, toutes les deux. Tellement de moments qu'on aurait pu conserver. On n'avait pas besoin de combattre ainsi. Si tu m'avais écouté... On aurait pu continuer notre vie heureuse. Car tu m'a offert un bonheur que jamais personne ne pourra me ré offrir. Mais je suppose que ce n'était pas écrit pour durer... Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es tombée amoureuse de Padma. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu pour cela, contrairement à ce que tu pensais. Je ne t'ai pas fait admettre à l'hôpital psychiatrique parce que je te trouvais monstrueuse d'aimer ta jumelle de la façon dont tu l'aimais. Je voulais soigner ta tristesse, que j'étais impuissante à soigner moi-même. Je voulais qu'ils l'effacent, qu'ils l'emportent au loin, pour que tu me revienne douce et enfantine. Ma Parvati. Celle dont je suis tombée amoureuse, qui m'a fascinée par sa joie de vivre. Mais je n'ai fait qu'empirer les choses. Je voulais t'aider, et je n'ai fait que de te précipiter dans les bras de la mort._

_J'éclate en sanglots. Pourtant, je me force à les battre. Je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant. Je dois d'abord finir._

_- Je suis désolée... Si tu savais comme je suis désolée, Parvati. Tu avais vu juste, je me sens coupable. Car je t'ai forcé à intégrer cet établissement, sans te demander ton avis, persuadée que c'était la bonne solution... J'aurai dû te garder auprès de moi. J'aurai dû essayer de te soigner moi-même, quand bien même mes premiers efforts n'avaient servi à rien... J'aurai dû me battre plus pour toi. Comme je regrette à présent... _

_Je lève les yeux au ciel pour me donner un peu de courage, puis reprends._

_- Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre. Je ne veux plus vivre dans un monde où tu n'existes pas. Si je pouvais, je mourrais maintenant. Pour te rejoindre._

_Je fixe l'eau qui miroite._

_- Mais je ne le ferai pas. Je ne gâcherai pas ton avenir au paradis, où tu a enfin la chance de retrouver Padma. Tu as fui le monde où je me trouvais, certainement pas pour me retrouver en haut ou qu'importe le lieu où tu trouves à présent... Je continuerait à vivre. Je me battrai pour toi. C'est malheureusement trop tard, mais c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Un jour, nous nous retrouverons. Ce jour là, nous serons prêtes l'une comme l'autre._

_Je me penche vers son visage et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres froides. Puis je prends une rose sur le bord de la barque et la coince dans sa tresse._

_- Je serai toujours avec toi... Adieu, Parvati, je souffle._

_A contrecœur, je lâche l'embarcation et retourne sur la terre ferme. La mère de Parvati me prend le visage entre ses mains et dépose un baiser sur mon front._

_- Merci, merci... chuchote t-elle entre ses larmes._

_Puis elle me tends une torche allumée dont je me saisit avec précaution._

_- C'est à toi de le faire, m'intime t-elle._

_Je hoche la tête. Je ne veux pas le faire, mais c'est mon devoir. Alors, je me retourne vers le bateau que commence doucement à s'éloigner et je lance la torche dessus. Les flammes le recouvrent entièrement et je laisse mes larmes couler librement tandis que je le regarde prendre feu. En quelques minutes, il a totalement disparut et seules les cendres qui reposent au fond de l'eau attestent son ancienne présence. Dans le flou de ma tristesse, je sens la main de la mère de Parvati se saisir de la mienne._

_« Je t'aimerai toujours, je pense. Toujours. »_


End file.
